Cartoon marathon
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: Amy, Serena, and Jordan are having a cartoon marathon with their good friend Cam the green lion and his siblings Rob and Tara. However, their marathon of watching cartoons gets interrupted when Dr. Eggman attacks Station Square and the three hedgehogs have to go help and fight. And they fight Dr. Eggman and his minions as cartoon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Marathon

It's Saturday morning at Station Square. Sonic and the rest of his friends are out doing their own thing. With Amy, Serena, and Jordan, the hedgehogs are having a cartoon marathon since they were invited by Cam the green lion and his green lion siblings Rob and Tara. The group decided to relax from studying, practicing combat, fighting Eggman, and their friends are busy to have a cartoon marathon at Serena's house in the woods since she insisted on having it there.

Amy, Serena, and Tara were setting some snacks and drinks on the living room table: chocolate covered popcorn, ice cream doughnut sandwiches, sparkling water, fruit smoothies, baked potato chips, cheetohs, and a vegetable trey.

"Boy I am so excited" Tara said.

"Me too I can't wait" Amy said.

Everyone was wearing comfortable clothing.

Amy was wearing a pink camisole, red pajama pants, and pink bunny slippers.

Serena was wearing a black camisole, and green and plaid pajama pants.

Jordan was wearing a black t-shirt, and purple and black plaid pajama pants.

Cam was wearing a white t-shirt, orange pajama pants, and teenage mutant ninja turtle slippers.

Rob was wearing a dark yellow t-shirt, black pajama pants, and mickey mouse slippers.

Tara was wearing a white camisole, baby blue pajama pants, and hello kitty slippers.

"Thanks again for inviting us for your cartoon marathon guys" Serena said.

"No thank you for accepting our invitation and letting us having at your place Serena" Cam said.

"You're welcome and actually it's me, Amy, and Jordan's place since they live with me" Serena said as she smiled at Amy and Jordan.

"Aww Serena" Amy and Jordan smiled back at her.

"Okay everyone what cartoons do you guys have" Cam said as everyone huddled in a circle.

"I got spongebob squarepants seasons 1 to 5" Rob said as he pulled out the dvd.

"I got the amazing world of gumball" Jordan said as he pulled out the dvd.

"I got the original 1998 powerpuff girls" Tara said as she pulled out the dvd.

"I got the 1987 classic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Cam said as he pulled out the dvd.

"I got my little pony: friendship is magic" Amy said as she pulled out the dvd.

"I got the classic Looney Tunes" Serena said as she pulled out the dvd.

"Very good choices, so what cartoon should we watch first?" Cam asked.

"Hmmm I would want to watch Looney Tunes bro, since it is one of the golden cartoons and they make me laugh too much" Tara said.

"Me too bro" Rob said.

"Same with me" Jordan said.

"I nominate Looney Tunes" Amy said.

"Definitely one of my favorite cartoons" Serena said.

"Okay it's settled Looney Tunes it is" Cam said.

Everyone, grabs some food from the living room table, settles down, and watch the classic Looney Tunes to start their cartoon marathon. While they watch their show let's see how everyone doing.

 **With Sonic**

Sonic was walking in the park with Sally Acorn. It's been a week since she had come to Station Square.

"Boy Sally it's really great to see you again" Sonic said.

"You too Sonic, this place is really nice, heck I think I might move here" Sally said.

"You should, but it's your choice" Sonic said.

While the two were walking, Sonic and Sally saw Cream and Tails coming up to them.

"Hi Sonic, Hi Sally long time no see" Tails said with a smile.

"Same with you Tails" Sally smiled back.

"What are you doing around here Mr. Sonic and Miss. Sally?" Cream asked.

"Just walking around Cream" Sonic shrugged.

"Oh well Tails and I are going to get some brunch, would you care to join us?" Cream asked politely.

"We love to thanks Cream" Sally said.

"Very well let's go" Tails said as the four walked to get something to eat.

While the four were walking, they saw Knuckles and walked up to him.

"Hey Knuckles" Tails said.

"Huh oh hi guys" Knuckles said.

"We're about to get some brunch want to come with some?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, after all I am getting hungry after guarding the master emerald all morning" Knuckles said as he joined the four.

While walking, the four spotted Silver and Blaze.

"Hey Silver, Hey Blaze what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much having a peaceful walk with Silver, you" Blaze said.

"Just the five of us hanging and getting some brunch want to come along with?" Sonic asked.

"Sure we love to" Silver said as they joined the group to get something to eat

The seven friends were dining at a café.

"So Miss Sally how do you like Station Square?" Cream asked.

"It's very nice thanks for asking Cream" Sally said.

"Hi guys" said two voices.

The five looked around and saw Sonia and Manic, who said hello to them.

"Sonia, Manic long time no see" Sally said.

"Same with you Sal" Sonia said.

"What are you guys doing here, not that we're complaining?" Tails asked happily.

"Just grabbing something to eat," Manic said.

"Well care to join us?" Silver asked.

"Sure" Sonia and Manic said at the same time.

"So what's been everyone up to today?" Manic asked.

"I was just showing Sally around" Sonic asked.

"Me and Tails were having a peaceful morning walk" Cream said.

"I was guarding the Master Emerald all morning, but Tikal watching it for me now since it's her shift" Knuckles said.

"Blaze and I were walking together" Silver said.

'What about you Manic and Sonia?" Tails asked.

"Oh just been roaming around the city, no stealing" Manic said.

"Just shopping for some new clothes until I bumped into Manic and decided to get something to eat with him then we saw you guys" Sonia said.

"Oh that's cool, hey maybe we should go shopping after brunch Sonia what do you say?" Sally asked.

"That sounds like a good idea" Sonia said.

"Can me and Miss Blaze come with you please?" Cream asked.

"Sure Cream why not" Sally said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Sally" Cream said.

"Yeah thanks and I can't wait to go shopping" Blaze said.

"Did someone say shopping?" said a voice.

"Huh" everyone looked around until they saw Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog coming up to them.

"Hi there everyone" Rouge said.

"Oh hi Rouge" Sonic said.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Just having some brunch care to join us you two?" Sonia asked.

"Sure" Rouge said as she sat down with them.

Shadow shrugged but joined in.

"I heard shopping, what store are you girls going?" Rouge askd.

"The central mall, that's it" Sonia shrugged.

"Perfect I can't wait, in fact I'm planning on buying some clothes that will impress someone" Rouge said, winking at Knuckles.

Knuckles blushed in embarrassment.

"Gr you're batty!" Knuckles yelled as he stood up, making a scene with everyone in the café looking at him and the group.

"Knux use your inside voice" Sonic said.

"Do you really have to be seductive Rouge?" Knuckles asked as he sat down on his seat.

"Of course and its fun" Rouge grinned.

Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, so any way I was thinking we should get some very nice outfits to wear" Rouge said.

"Really" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Rouge asked giving him a look.

"Nothing it's just that why is it that you girls care what nice clothes to buy and wear, you already look very nice with the clothes you have, Amy and Serena don't care much about style" Knuckles said.

"Aww Knuckie" Rouge said..

"Speaking of which where is Amy and Serena, along with Jordan too?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm I don't know, they're not at the gym since its close today" Sonia said.

"I'll go check it out since I'm the fastest flier and I like to spy on people" Rouge said.

"Okay" Sonic said.

Rouge leaves the café and flies off to Amy, Serena, and Jordan's house in the woods.

 **Back with Amy, Serena, and Jordan**

The group were watching Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner episode. Everyone was laughing their heads off after watching Wile E. Coyote fall off the cliff.

"Hahaha oh man, you were right Tara these cartoons are golden" Jordan said still laughing.

"Thanks, the roadrunner is my favorite character and I really like how the coyote never gives up" Tara said still laughing.

"Alright, so what episode should we watch next for Looney tunes or do you guys want to watch a different cartoon?" Cam asked.

"Hmm I kinda want to see a different one" Amy said.

"Yeah me too" Tara said.

The rest of the group nodded.

"Okay, so what shall we watch?" Cam asked.

"Hmm I feel like watching the1998 powerpuff girls" Rob said.

"Same with I want to see some action and violence" Serena said.

"Alright 1998 powerpuff girls it is" Cam said.

After putting the disc in, the group was now watching 'Bubblevicious' episode from the 1998 powerpuff girls.

Meanwhile Rouge finally made it to the house in the woods. Rouge was about to knock until she decided to see what the three hedgehogs were doing by spying. Rouge lets herself in the house, she flies in the air without making a sound on the floor. Once she was in the living room, she saw Amy, Serena, and Jordan, along with three green mobian lions watching a cartoon.

With enough information she decided to go talk to them.

"Hi guys" Rouge said.

"Ah!" everyone jumped in surprise. Everyone turned and saw Rouge, calming down.

"Oh hi Rouge what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Our friends were wondering where you , Serena, and Jordan are so I volunteered to go check up on you guys" Rouge said.

"Oh" Amy said.

"And who are those green mobian lions?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge, this is Cam, Rob, and Tara, very good friends of mine" Serena said as she pointed at them.

"Guys this is Rouge, a good friend of ours" Serena said.

"Hi there" Cam, Rob, and Tara said at the same time.

"Hi" Rouge said.

"Anyway what are you guys doing?" Rouge asked.

"Just having a cartoon marathon since the rest of our friends are busy, Cam, Rob, and Tara invited us to watch cartoons" Jordan said.

"Oh well us girls are planning on going shopping today at the mall, you girls want to come?" Rouge asked.

"Eh thanks but no, I'm not in a mood to shop" Amy said.

"Me too, I feel like taking it easy" Serena said.

"Oh okay" Rouge said.

Just then Rouge's wrist communicator beeped.

" _Hello?" Rouge answered._

" _Rouge, this is Shadow have you found Amy, Serena, and Jordan yet?" Shadow asked through the communicator_

" _Yeah, what's wrong Shadow?" Rouge asked._

" _Eggman is attacking and we need their help, hurry!" Shadow yelled, with some loud sounds heard in the background._

" _I'm on it Shads" Rouge said as she hang up her communicator._

"Guys Eggman's at it again, he's attacking the city" Rouge said.

"What, we got to get there" Amy said.

"Sorry guys well finish watching cartoons later, we got some business to do" Serena said.

"It's okay, go, stop Eggman" Cam said.

"Thanks Cam, but first let's get dress" Jordan said as he, Serena, and Amy were about to run to his room, but Rouge stopped them.

"No time, we got to move" Rouge said.

"Okay then" the hedgehogs said at the same time as they grabbed their shoes, putted them on their feet, and teleported to the city of Station Square to fight Eggman.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Sonic and the Gang**

Team Sonic were battling one of Eggman's biggest robot and his minions.

"There's too many of them!" Manic yelled as he kicked a minion robot.

"We got this bro hang in there!" Sonic said.

Sonic was about to spindash Eggman's robot, but the robot hand grabbed him and threw him in a metal cage.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunted.

"Sonic!" the team yelled.

Knuckles ran up to the robot and was about to smash it into pieces, but the robot caught his fist and threw him in the metal cage with Sonic.

Knuckles grunted.

"Knuckles!" the team yelled.

"Come on we can do this!" Silver yelled.

Fifteen minutes passed and the team is still battling Eggman's robots. Blaze was grabbed by Eggman's robot hand.

"Ah!" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze!" the team yelled.

Silver ran up to the robot hand, he was about to free Blaze, until he was grabbed by the robot and was threw into the metal cage with Sonic and Knuckles, along with Blaze.

"Silver" the team yelled.

"Ugh this is impossible!" Sonia yelled.

Twenty minutes passed and Eggman has captured the team in the metal cage.

"Ho ho ho at last I got you rodents once and for all" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Think again Eggman" four voices said.

"What" Eggman said as he looked around and saw Amy, Serena, Jordan, and Rouge in front of his giant robot and in their fighting stance with Serena holding her lacrosse racket weapon and Amy holding her hammer.

"Well well well, if it isn't Rouge the spy bat, and the three non-super powered hedgehogs" Eggman said.

"I see you three rats are wearing your pajamas how cute" Eggman said.

"Hmph doesn't matter what we wear or that we don't have super powers like our friends, we have our natural skills that will defeat you" Amy said.

"Oh really, if your skills are so natural, let's see if you can outrun my flying machine, controlled by Decoe and Bocoe" Eggman said as the flying robot appeared with Decoe and Bocoe controlling it.

"I got this guys don't worry about me" Amy said as she put her hammer away.

"Hey Decoe and Bocoe come and get me!" Amy said as she sped off, using her natural speed.

"Don't just stand there get her you metal heads!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes Doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe said as they pilot the flying robot, chasing Amy.

"Minions attack!" Eggman yelled pointing his finger at Serena, Jordan, and Rouge.

The three fought off the robots.

Meanwhile with Amy, she was running as fast as she could without getting tired.

"She's almost getting away" Bocoe said.

"Let's try the super boost" Deoce said as he pushed the button.

Amy was pushing her speed and was running as fast the roadrunner from the looney tunes. Amy stopped and a cliff edge, with a tall and enormous rock wall ahead.

"Look we almost got her" Decoe said.

Just as they were about to get the pink hedgehog, Amy stepped aside, with the Decoe and Bocoe flying the machine too fast.

"Oh no we're going to crash!" Decoe yelled as he quickly tried to find the emergency brake button.

"What kind of doctor doesn't put an emergency button for his workers!" Decoe yelled.

The flying machine crashed against the rock wall with Decoe and Bocoe in it. Decoe, Bocoe, and the machine fell in between the cliffs, far down, like Wile E. Coyote's fall.

"Meep Meep!" Amy smirked as she sped off to go help her friends.

Meanwhile with Serena, she was battling against Eggman's robots. Serena swings her lacrosse racket and knocked down a few robots. Eggman's robot grabbed Rouge.

"Ah!" Rouge screamed.

"Rouge!" Serena and Jordan yelled.

Rouge was tossed into the metal cage with the rest of Team Sonic.

"Ho ho this is easy, two more to go, any last words you non super powered rodents" Eggman said.

"Um be- ow-lu-agababa" Jordan said quickly using Tasmanian devil's gibberish.

"What?" Eggman said as he raised his eye brow.

"I said ow-lu-agababa – you're going down!" Jordan yelled in Tasmanian devil's gibberish.

"Ahh –ug – oh – no- raw arha- agabab- take that!" Jordan yelled in Tasmanian devils gibberish as he punched and kicked every robot then spins like a Tasmanian devil.

Eggman's robot arm was about to grab the grey hedgehog, but Jordan stopped it.

"Aaahhh you- agabla-ya –ra- I don't think so!" Jordan yelled in Tasmanian devil's gibberish as he used all his strength to rip off Eggman's robot hand and tossed it away.

"What no!" Eggman yelled.

Jordan continues to battle against Eggman's minions. Just then Amy came in the scene holding her hammer, swinging every one of Eggman's robot.

With Serena, she was able to get the job done as she swung her lacrosse racket at one of the last robots from her side. She saw Amy and Jordan battling not too many robots. Serena was about to run in and go help them, but was stopped by Eggman's other robot servant Bokkun as he flew right in her face.

"Grr boy do you make me so angry" Bokkun said.

"Heh what's up doc?" Serena said.

"I have something for you, Eggman wanted me to give you this, a uranium explosive timed dynamite, now take it" Bokkun said as he shoved the dynamite to Serena.

"Oh no I won't!" Serena said as she shoved the dynamite back to Bokkun.

"Oh yes you will!" Bokkun said as he shoved the dynamite back to Serena again.

"Oh no I won't!" Serena said as he shoved the dynamite back to Bokkun agiain.

"Oh yes you will!" Bokkun said as he shoved the dynamite back to Serena again.

"Oh yes I will!" Serena said, pulling the dynamite back to her, using Bugs Bunny's reverse psychology trick.

"Oh no you won't!" Bokkun said as he tried to pull back the dynamite to him, falling for Serena's trick.

"Oh yes I will!" Serena said as she grabbed the dynamite, holding it.

"Oh no you won't!" Bokkun said as he grabbed the dynamite and took it away from Serena.

"Alright doc you win, you always win" Jordan as he steps back and runs.

"Ha glad I showed her" Bokkun said as he flew up to Eggman.

"Did you take care of the light blue pest?" Eggman asked Bokkun.

"I sure did" Bokkun said holding up the dynamite.

"What no! You bucket of bolts!" Eggman yelled.

"What" Bokkun said until he realized that he hasthe dynamite that is going to explode in five seconds.

"Uh oh" Bokkun said.

The dynamite exploded, damaging the robot, and covering Eggman and Bokkun with ash.

"Grrr no matter at least Decoe and Bocoe took care of Amy" Eggman said.

"Hello Doctor" Decoe and Bocoe said flying the damaged flying machine.

"What the! What happened to my flying machine!?" Eggman asked in anger.

"Ask the roadrunner Amy" Decoe said as he pointed at Amy.

"Meep Meep" Amy smirked.

Just then Sonic and his friends are freed from the cage, thanks to Manic's pickpocket skills.

"Nice work bro" Sonic said as he bro fisted his brother.

"Thanks bro" Manic said.

"So you had enough Eggbrain or what?" Sonic asked.

"Had enough, absolutely yes, those three pajama non super powered hedgehogs are acting like those looney cartoon characters, it's driving me crazy, ugh I had it, I'm taking a week off until those three cartooned hedgehogs learned how to fight like how they normally do instead of cartoon characters which I can't stand!" Eggman yelled as he, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun and the rest of the robots flew away and retreated.

"Catch ya later Eggface!" Sonic yelled.

"Great work everyone" Sonia said.

Sometime later, after cleaning the mess from the battle and being thanked one last time, Amy, Serena, and Jordan met up with Cam, Rob, and Tara in Station Square. The three hedgehogs told the green lions about their battle against Eggman and they were laughing really hard.

"Ahhahah oh man so that little robot fell for it?" Tara asked still laughing.

"Yeah and it was so funny" Serena said still laughing.

"I really like how you acted like the roadrunner Amy" Rob said.

"Thanks or should I say Meep Meep" Amy said as the six laughed.

"But it was way too funny how you beat the robots acting like Taz Jordan" Cam said as he laughed.

"Yeah it was really fun you should of have seen Eggman's face when he reacted" Jordan said as he and everyone else laughed.

"Alright how about we go get some pizza for your guys' victory and still celebrate cartoon marathon, my treat" Cam said.

"Sure thanks Cam" the hedgehogs said at the same time.

After getting three pizzas to go, the six were exiting out of the pizza shop.

"Alright guys let's go, I added some new adjustments on my watch that will allow me to carry ten people for teleportation" Serena said.

"That's awesome Serena" Tara said.

The six were about to teleport to the hedgehog's house in the woods until they heard a loud voice.

"Hey guys wait!" it was Sonic, as he and the rest of his friends run up to the six.

"Oh hi Sonic" Amy said.

"Where are you guys going and who are the three green lions?" Sonic asked.

"Back to our house and this is Cam, Rob, and Tara, very good friends of ours, guys these are my friends back at my old home from the knothole" Amy said.

"Hi" the three green lion siblings said at the same time.

"Hi" Sonic and his friends said at the same time.

"Anyway we wanted to ask you something, why are you guys wearing your pajamas?" Sonia asked.

"Well we were having a cartoon marathon, since you guys were busy, Cam, Rob, and Tara invited us so we watched cartoons to relax all morning until Eggman fought so we have to come and help you guys" Amy said.

"I got to say, that was really hilarious how you guys fought, seeing how fast you ran Ames and outsmarted Decoe and Bocoe like the roadrunner was funny" Sonic said as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, I like how Jordan smashed every robot like Taz from the old cartoon looney tunes" Knuckles said as everyone chuckled.

"But I like how you acted like Bugs Bunny, Serena, using his reverse psychology trick, clever " Tails said as everyone chuckled.

"Thanks guys, see you around" Amy said as Serena was about to teleport the six back to her house, but Sonic stopped her.

"No wait!" Sonic said.

"Can we join you guys, I can relax and watch some cartoons, even though I'm old" Sonic asked.

"Me too, I may be a genius, but I'm still a kid who loves to watch some old cartoons" Tails said.

Everyone else asked to come along too.

"Sure, it's at our house, but first, go wear some comfortable clothes while Serena, Tara, and I make some more snacks and the boys make more room for everyone to lay and sit" Amy said.

"Okay thanks" everyone said at the same time.

A while later, Sonic and the gang, along with Cam, Rob, and Tara were at Amy, Serena, and Jordan's house in the woods. Everyone was wearing their comfortable clothing.

Sonic was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and dark blue pajama pants.

Sonia was wearing a red camisole and dark pink pajama pants.

Manic was wearing a dark orange t-shirt and red pajama pants.

Sally was wearing a dark blue camisole and white pajama pants.

Blaze was wearing a purple camisole and white pajama pants.

Silver was wearing a grey t-shirt and teal blue pajama pants.

Shadow was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black pajama pants.

Knuckles was wearing a light green t-shirt and dark purple pajama pants.

Tails was wearing a yellow orange buttoned of pajama shirt and pants.

Cream was wearing a dark orange night dress.

Rouge was wearing a white camisole and black pajama pants.

Amy, Serena, and Tara were setting the same snacks that they made this morning on the table.

"Wow ice cream doughnut sandwiches who taught you to make that?" Manic asked.

"I just looked it up online, where else" Amy said.

Manic takes a bite of it and his eyes widen in delight.

"Mmmm this is delicious I may have to steal all of them" Manic said in delight.

"So this is what you guys eat for cartoon marathon, I like it" Silver said.

"Alright so what are we going to watch first?" Tails asked.

"Well we should watch Looney Tunes because it's one of the golden cartoons, plus it can teach you a few things" Cam said.

"Alright" Sonic said.

Everyone gets into their comfy spot.

Serena grabs a slice of pizza and sprinkles cheetos on top of it. She was about to eat it, but everyone looked at her in surprise, seeing that she put cheetos on her pizza.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Umm why did you put cheetos on your pizza?" Knuckles asked.

"Because it's delicious, try it" Serena said.

Knuckles sprinkled cheetohs on his pizza and took about of it.

"Hmm soft and crunchy, I like it" Knuckles said in delight.

Everyone else did the same and they find it delicious.

"Hmm I never thought of how good it is to put chips on your pizza" Tails said.

"Totally this is tastes awesome" Manic said.

"I'm glad you liked it, now can we please watch the show" Serena said.

"Okay" Sonic said.

Everyone was watching 'Hare Fire' episode. The group laughed when Bugs Bunny tricked Daffy Duck with his reverse psychology trick, getting the duck fired by elmer fudd.

"Haha oh man that's too funny and you know what I think I'm gonna come hang with you guys on every cartoon marathon" Sonic said.

"Me too" Tails said.

"Count me in" Knuckles said.

Everyone else agreed. And so Amy, Serena, and Jordan along with the rest of their friends continued to watch cartoons for the rest of the day and finish the marathon.

The End

 **I don't own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.**

 **Serena, Jordan, Cam, Rob, and Tara belong to me.**


End file.
